


Me Before You

by Carter_175



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_175/pseuds/Carter_175
Summary: С тобой я стал совершенно другим человеком





	1. Chapter 1 (Natasha's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me Before You ( A Romanogers Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497902) by RomanogersForever_31. 



Это был ещё один солнечный день. Я никогда не получала удовольствия от жизни. Никогда. Это всегда было пустой тратой времени. Иногда я думаю про себя, почему я всё ещё здесь? Я прожила бурную жизнь в Красной комнате. Нас избивали, пытали, использовали против нашей воли. А затем наступал день, когда девочкам исполнялось 17. Нас стерилизовали. Наш учитель всегда говорил нам, что мы не имеем права на собственных детей. Мы монстры. И она была права, как мы можем иметь собственных детей, если убивали их, чтобы жить? Они промывали нам мозг. Поэтому единственным словом, которое мы понимали было «убить». У меня больше не будет чувств. Я никогда больше не буду любить. Три года спустя мне исполнилось 20, и тогда некий кто-то спас меня из Красной комнаты. Ну, его миссия состояла в том, чтобы убить меня, но он поступил иначе. Он видел во мне сострадание и надежду. Этот человек был единственным и неповторимым Стивом Роджерсом. Я так его ненавижу. Я имею ввиду, я знаю, что он спас меня от той адской жизни, через которую я прошла. Но он меня так раздражает. Каждый день он приходит и проверяет меня. Он пытался заставить меня улыбаться и смеяться, но у него никогда не получалось. Я всегда оставалась с невозмутимым лицом и игнорировала его как могла. Он выглядел разочарованным и спрашивал меня, почему я никогда не улыбаюсь. Я лишь думала: «Ты всё равно не поймёшь, у тебя было замечательное детство. В конце концов не тебя в 9 лет забрали, чтобы сделать хладнокровной убийцей. И не твои родители были убиты прямо перед тобой. Ты никогда не страдал!». Ох… Я был так зла сейчас, я хотела выпрыгнуть в окно и встретиться со своей смертью. На самом деле, я пыталась это сделать, но, как и всегда, Стив пришел проверить меня, и поймал прямо перед тем, как я собиралась прыгнуть! Почему он постоянно беспокоится обо мне?! Почему он постоянно следит за мной?! Почему он просто не может думать о своей собственной жизни?! Мне не нужна сиделка! Я ведь даже не инвалид! Я всего лишь травмирована своим прошлым.  
__  
— Наташа? — Я обернулась и увидела как Стив заглянул в мою комнату. Я только закатила глаза, оставшись с невозмутимым лицом, — Как ты? — Cпросил он, войдя в мою комнату, закрывая за собой дверь  
  
— Зачем ты здесь? — Cпросила я.  
  
— Я твой опекун, Наташа. Это моя работа, заботиться о тебе, — он усмехнулся.  
  
— Плевать, — я раздраженно отворачиваюсь к окну.  
  
— Кажется, кто-то встал не с той ноги, — пошутил он, и подойдя ко мне, подтянул стул, чтобы он мог сидеть передо мной, — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я никогда не в порядке, Стив, — твёрдо ответила я.  
  
— Могу я сделать что-то, чтобы тебе стало лучше?  
  
— Твой уход заставит меня чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
— Ох, правда? — Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Да. Правда, — сказала я, наконец посмотрев на него. Должна признать, он милый. Его волосы пшеничного цвета, эти голубые глаза.  
  
— Скажи мне, когда тебе что-то понадобится, — он вздохнул, но перед тем как уйти, он взял моё лицо и поднёс к губам. Затем мягко поцеловал в лоб. Я всё ещё была с невозмутимым лицом, но внутри меня вывели из себя, — Пока.  
И после этого он вышел, оставив дверь открытой.  
  
— Ох, — хныкаю я, моя жизнь будет долгой и бесполезной, — шепчу я себе. Почему бы чему-нибудь, чему-угодно не убить меня уже? Я не хочу больше жить, потому что мне нет ради _чего_ жить.


	2. Chapter 2 (Steve's POV)

Я сидел у себя в комнате, думая о Наташе. Я был её «попечителем», ну, как все говорят. Я мало что знаю о ней, за исключением того, что она упрямая, раздражительная и никогда не разговаривает. Она очень сдержанна. Никогда не делится своими чувствами или эмоциями, прячась за каменным лицом. Я постоянно пытаюсь заставить её засмеяться, или, хотя бы _улыбнуться_. О, я бы сделал всё, чтобы Наташа улыбнулась хоть раз. Я всегда думал о ней как о красивой заботливой женщине. Настанет время, когда она, надеюсь, откроется и впустит меня. В комнате было тихо. Так тихо, что можно было слышать тиканье часов. Иногда тишина становилась слишком громкой. Вскоре раздался телефонный звонок. Я поднял трубку и ответил.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Стив! Как ты, дорогой? — Прозвучал сладкий голос моей матери.  
  
— У меня всё хорошо. А ты? — Спросил я.  
  
— Теперь лучше, когда говорю с тобой, — я улыбнулся, — Как твоя новая работа?  
  
— Я не знаю. Это… Такая работа требует большого терпения. Наташа, о которой я забочусь, очень упрямая. Она «никогда» не нуждается в моей помощи, — объяснил я.  
  
— Вот почему они наняли именно тебя, Роджерс. Потому что они знают, что ты терпеливый человек. Вот почему эта работа лучшая для тебя, — доказывала она. Я улыбнулся в поражении. Я знал, что моя мама была права.  
  
— Я думаю, ты права, — я улыбнулся и услышал её вздох.  
  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы у тебя была жизнь вне работы. Может быть, девушка, к которой ты будешь возвращаться домой. Девушка, ради которой ты будешь жить, — она изливала свои чувства.  
  
— Нет, мам. Мне не нужна девушка. Я имею в виду, может быть нужна, но мне нужна подходящая девушка.  
  
— Хорошо, милый. Когда решишь, что нашел такую девушку, просто позвони мне. Тогда мы сможем поужинать, и я познакомлюсь с ней… — я прервал её.  
  
— Да, мам, я перезвоню, пока, — я издал звук поцелуя, чтобы посмеяться над ней, прежде чем повесить трубку.Я думал о том, что она сказала мне. Мне не нужна девушка, и с этими мыслями я пошел проверить Наташу. Когда я медленно подошел к её комнате, я тихо заглянул в дверной проём. Там она, как всегда, сидела на своём стуле у окна с видом на город. Я восхищался тем, что она могла быть такой мирной личностью.  
  
— Привет, Наташа, — я улыбнулся, входя в её комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Я чувствовал, как она закатывает глаза и как её это бесит.  
  
— За последние 24 часа ничего нового не произошло, — произнесла она холодным тоном.  
  
— Я знаю, но я твой опекун. Это моя работа, следить за тобой, — буднично ответил я.  
  
— К несчастью, — пробормотала она, но я её услышал.  
  
— Ты точно знаешь, как заставить мужчину чувствовать себя любимым? — я усмехнулся, пододвинул стул и сел перед ней.  
  
— Я знаю, ладно? — Саркастично ответила она.  
  
— Так что ты будешь делать? — Я наконец спросил. Она отвернулась от окна и посмотрела на меня.  
  
— А что мне здесь делать? — спросила она.  
  
— Я не знаю. Может быть, читать, посмотреть фильм, делать что-нибудь, — говорю я Наташе. Она скрестила руки и откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
— Это всё звучит скучно. Я бы предпочла сидеть здесь и смотреть на город, — сказала она и перевела своё внимание обратно на окно.  
  
— Тебе действительно трудно угодить, — я усмехнулся.  
  
— Я знаю, поэтому у меня нет времени на _сиделок_ , — она выделила слово «сиделка».  
  
— Что ж, тогда я оставлю тебя, чтобы больше не тратить твоего времени, — я вздохнул, поднимаясь. Прежде чем уйти, я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё. И что удивительно, она тоже смотрела на меня, — Я понял, — говорю я, прежде чем покинуть её комнату и оставить дверь открытой. Если бы только Наташа позволила мне сломать стены. Тогда всё было бы совершенно _иначе_.


	3. Chapter 3 (Natasha's POV)

Это был ещё один из тех солнечных, счастливых дней. Я смотрела вниз на город и видела какие все счастливые. Кто-то ел мороженое, кто-то делал фото. Я хотела быть одной из тех счастливых людей с семьями, которые были там внизу и наслаждались жизнью. Я знаю, что Красная комната навсегда травмировала меня, и из-за этого я недовольна своей жизнью. Я наблюдала, как пары идут вместе с их детьми, играя с ними. Я вздохнула. Как же я хотела иметь собственного ребенка.  
  
— Наташа, — позвал меня Стив, войдя в комнату.  
  
— Что? — Я вздохнула, меня раздражало его присутствие.  
  
— Я подумал, может ты захочешь пойти погулять в парк. На улице чудесная погода, — он улыбнулся. Я заметила, что он одет в обтягивающую футболку, шорты и солнцезащитные очки.  
  
— Я не знаю, я лучше останусь здесь и буду смотреть, — говорю ему, и на этот раз была его очередь раздражаться.  
  
— Наташа Романофф, мы сейчас идём гулять! Нравится тебе или нет! Я устал от того, что ты просто сидишь здесь и наблюдаешь за той прекрасной жизнью, которую ты должна проживать прямо сейчас! — Он кричал, и это немного удивило меня. Я никогда не видела Стива таким раздраженным.  
  
— Ладно, — говорю я с поражением, и выталкиваю его из своей комнаты, чтобы одеться. Я надела шорты и футболку, кроссовки и солнцезащитные очки. Затем я поправила волосы и решила, что выгляжу неплохо, — Идём, — сказала я раздраженным тоном.  
  
— У меня есть несколько мест на примете, — он улыбнулся, выходя из здания. Я последовала за ним на улицу, — Поедем на моём мотоцикле, — объявил он, садясь спереди. Я села позади него, но вместо того, чтобы обхватить его за талию, я крепко сжала сидение подо мной, — Давай прокатимся, — сказал Стив, заведя свой мотоцикл и поехал. Я вдохнула прохладный воздух Манхэттена, наслаждаясь ветерком, который дул мне в лицо, пока Стив ехал. Я не знаю, заметил ли Стив, но он начал набирать скорость. Он ехал немного быстрее, и мне становилось всё труднее оставаться на своём месте. Наконец-то дело дошло до того, что Стив ехал на полной скорости. Стараясь изо всех сил, я легко обняла его за талию. Я могла бы поклясться, что слышала его смех, и что потом он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Перестань быть идиотом, Стив, — я закатила глаза.  
  
— Ох, не будь злюкой, — он наигранно надулся.  
  
— Тогда перестань быть идиотом, — сказала я, когда Стив припарковался. Я осмотрелась. Казалось, что это лес. Я так сильно люблю природу, что чуть-чуть, еле заметно улыбнулась. Откуда он это знает?  
  
— Так тебе нравится? — Он немного нервничал.  
  
— Немного, — ложь. Я не хотела признавать, что мне правда нравится. Он только ухмыльнулся, как будто он мог читать мои мысли.  
  
— Рад, что тебе нравится, — он улыбнулся, когда мы вошли в лес. Это было прекрасно. Ветви деревьев тихо поскрипывали, и от этого создавалось впечатление, что деревья поют. Мне очень нравились окружающие нас пейзажи, особенно потому что мы были как можно дальше от города и машин.Вскоре наша прогулка закончилась и мы вернулись к мотоциклу, — Так… Что ты думаешь? — Спросил Стив. Я пожала плечами.  
  
— Было неплохо, — и с этим мы поехали обратно в дом заботы.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Мы вернулись в мою комнату, и как только мы приехали, я плюхнулась на кровать. Я была уставшей.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравилась поездка, и она дала тебе небольшое представление о внешнем мире. Пока, Наташа, и спокойной ночи, — он улыбнулся, прежде чем подойти ко мне и поцеловать меня в макушку. «Ох», подумала я, когда увидела, что он посмотрел через плечо и усмехнулся, прежде чем покинуть мою комнату. Стив так не может флиртовать со мной. Потому что… это было бы странно.


	4. Chapter 4 (Steve's POV)

Наташа плакала каждую ночь, иногда даже кричала. Я буду всегда беспокоиться о ней, получая от неё очередной выговор. Почему он не открывается? Почему она не впускает меня? Я хочу помочь ей, но как? Она никогда не впускает меня. Это невозможно.  
  
— Ты сможешь сделать это, я знаю, что ты сможешь, Стив. Ты Роджерс, Стив, а Роджерсы никогда не сдаются. Мы боремся до конца, — сказала мне моя мама неделю назад. Я начал сомневаться в её словах прямо сейчас. В моей комнате было темно, тихо и очень одиноко. Я потер лицо, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Мне нужно будет поговорить с врачом об этом, может быть, она травмирована. Может, она была близка к этому. Я должен опекать её, мне нужно делать свою работу. Может быть, она такая, потому что она была изолирована от мира. Возможно, это был факт того, что она всегда была _одинока_. Мне нужно было отвезти её куда-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь её от стресса, который она испытывает. Куда-нибудь, где она не будет слишком скучать или где её не будет всё бесить. Куда пойдёт любой упрямый, привередливый человек? Меня прервал звонок моего телефона, я нерешительно поднял трубку и ответил.  
  
— Привет, Стив, — это была Пегги.  
  
— Привет, Пегги, — твердо сказал я, и точно услышал её вздох.  
  
— Я хотела бы спросить, не хочешь ли ты прийти на мою свадьбу? — Cпросила она, и моё настроение упало.  
  
— Да, конечно, — я пытался сделать голос как можно веселее, — За кого ты выходишь? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Я… Джеймс Барнс, — она ответила нерешительно.  
  
— Что ж… Поздравляю, — я сказал, прежде чем повесить трубку. Вскоре после этого мне пришло сообщение:  
  
_«Церемония начинается в 13:00 в воскресенье. Спасибо.»_  
  
«Без проблем», я подумал про себя. Мало того, что любовь всей моей жизни бросила меня, когда узнала, что я бросил свою работу в качестве добровольного пожарного и бывшего солдата, чтобы начать помогать людям. Она бросила меня ради моего лучшего друга Джеймса, известного как Баки Барнс. Она выбросила мою любовь к ней и всё прочее в мусор. Я был частично зол на Баки за то, что он позволил этому случиться, но я знал, что не должен быть злым или ревнивым. Ревность никогда не являлась решением всего. Она никогда не улучшит ситуацию. Может быть, это возможность вытащить Наташу. Может быть, свадебная церемония будет дня неё лучше, чем сидение в одиночестве. Я нерешительно открыл дверь и медленно вошел в её комнату. Она сидела на своём стуле у окна и смотрела на город, как и всегда.  
  
— Привет, Наташа, — раздалось эхом по комнате. Она повернула голову и посмотрела на меня.  
  
— Что? — Немного раздраженно спросила она.  
  
— Ну, моя подруга Пегги пригласила меня на свадьбу, я подумал, может, мне следует отвести тебя куда-нибудь, чтобы ты не была заперта здесь всегда, — я объяснил, и она кивнула.  
  
— Я не знаю, мне не нравятся большие вечеринки, — она покачала головой. Я вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, я просто подумал, что тебе понравится идея. Спокойной ночи, меня завтра не будет, потому что, ну, это завтра, — я грустно улыбнулся, когда вышел из комнаты и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Я шел в свою комнату в тишине. Когда я вошел в свою комнату, я начал искать что-то, что можно надеть на свадьбу моей бывшей. Потом я нашел смокинг и повесил его на вешалку, прежде чем лечь в постель. Я закрыл глаза и задумался о завтрашнем дне. Завтра будет день, когда я пойду на свадьбу моей бывшей. Будет много ненависти и ревности, я только надеюсь, что смогу сдержать это.


	5. Chapter 5 (Natasha's POV)

Сегодня должна была состояться свадьба «хорошей подруги» Стива — Пегги. Стив настаивал на том, что она была просто хорошим другом, но я могла читать его, как открытую книгу. Плюс, он ужасный лжец. Вы сами заметите, что каждый раз, когда он произносит её имя, у него такой грустный и потерянный взгляд. Как будто они были чем-то бόльшим. Я смотрела сквозь щель в моей стене, Стив поправлял галстук. Он с уверенностью смотрит в зеркало. Затем он схватил ключи, прежде чем покинуть свою комнату, уходя на парковку. Я наблюдала, как он быстро сел в машину, завёл её и исчез вдали. Я сидела на своём обычном месте у окна с видом на город подо мной. Сегодня было спокойнее. Не так много людей и машин, нет движения, нет папарацци. Никого. Я никогда не чувствовала себя такой одинокой. Я слышала как тикали часы, их тиканье эхом приносилось по комнате, и мне казалось, что время идёт медленнее. Я чувствовала себя ужасно. Мне было жутко одиноко. Я не осознавала насколько одинока была раньше. Это было так странно, что Стив не появлялся время от времени. Я посмотрела на время. 13:00. Может быть, я всё ещё смогу пойти на церемонию. Я лениво встала со стула и подошла к своему шкафу. Я нашла кучу платьев, но решила надеть красное.  
  
Затем я взяла красную помаду и тушь. Надела украшения и осмотрела себя, прежде чем отправиться к своей машине. Прошло много времени с того момента как я последний раз садилась за руль. С момента _аварии_. Это был день, который я никогда не забуду. Авария, которая разрушила мою жизнь.  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
_— Я не могу дождаться, когда мы уже приедем на вечеринку, — я повернулась к моей приёмной сестре. Она была красивой брюнеткой с голубыми глазами. Ей было 16, она была всего на несколько лет младше меня._  
  
— Знаешь, я тоже, — я тепло улыбнулась.  
  
— Так как у тебя дела с Джеймсом, — она ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Не очень. Обычно, когда мы на свидании, он кому-то звонит и уходит, — я слабо улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты никогда не думала, что у него есть ещё кто-то? — Спросила она, а у меня готовы были политься слёзы.  
  
— Иногда, — я вздохнула. Я продолжала ехать, пока не загорелся красный цвет. Я остановилась, в машине было тихо. Затем, после того, как десятки машин проехали, загорелся зелёный. Я снова поехала, пока не услышала крик моей сестры.  
  
— Осторожно! — Испуганно вскрикнула она. Когда я обернулась, другая машина въехала в нас со стороны моей сестры. Я ударилась головой о приборную панель, но быстро села нормально.  
  
— Нет! — Я закричала в ужасе, наблюдая, как как последний родной мне человек снова умирает на моих глазах.  
  
— Прости, Наташа, — она кашляла кровью. Кровь была всюду. Кровь моей уже мертвой сестры.   
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
— Нет! — Я закричала, сжав руль. Я подняла голову и поняла, что смотрю на свадебную церемонию. Каким-то образом мои воспоминания решили объявиться именно здесь. Я осмотрела себя, чтобы убедиться, что я не выгляжу глупо. Пришлось подправить макияж, потому что всё моё лицо было мокрым от слёз. Я подхватываю ключи и запираю машину, церемония, казалось, уже закончилась, потому что люди выходили из церкви. Они, вероятно, собирались в ресторан. Я подождала, пока не увидела, как Стив вышел из здания. Он был поодаль других. Держал руки в карманах, глядя себе под ноги, шел вперёд. «Я надеюсь, что эта церемония стоит моего времени», думала я, подходя к нему.


	6. Chapter 6 (Steve's POV)

Это была прекрасная церемония. Все были дружелюбными и всё было идеально . Джеймс выглядел таким же счастливым, как и всегда, и Пегги тоже. Я рад, что она счастлива. И что двигается дальше. Если бы это было так просто и для меня.

— Сохраняйте тишину, поскольку церемония вот-вот начнётся, — сказал проповедник. Все сели на свои места и замолчали.

***

— Теперь вы можете поцеловать невесту, — сказал проповедник. Джеймс обнял Пегги и страстно поцеловал её. Послышались радостные выкрики, когда они поцеловались, и стихли, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Кто готов к вечеринке?!! — Радостно воскликнула Пегги. Все подскочили со своих мест и направились к выходу. Я медленно встал и тихо вышел из церкви. Когда я оказался на улице, по моей щеке потекла слеза. Это была всего одна печальная слеза. Почему мне всегда причиняют боль? Почему всегда со мной случаются худшие вещи? Почему я не могу быть счастлив хоть раз? Один раз.

— Стив, — чувствую легкий толчок. Я оборачиваюсь, и вижу красивую девушку. Этой красивой девушкой была Наташа. На ней было красное кружевное платье, волосы красиво собраны. Её помада подходила к цвету её платья.

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — я улыбаюсь, она лишь закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки.

— Ты знаешь, мне не нравится, когда мне льстят, — фыркнула она.

— Но ты действительно выглядишь прекрасно, — я усмехнулся.

— Ох… Куда все идут? — Спросила она.

— Ресторан.

— Тогда пойдём, — она взяла меня за руку и потащила к толпе. Когда мы вышли в ресторан, все уже пили и танцевали. Я мог сказать, что Наташе это уже не нравилось, потому что она что-то пробормотала по-русски, — Где молодожены? — Спросила она с любопытством.

— Они там, — я указал на Пегги и Джеймса, которые счастливо танцевали. Они заметили, что я указываю на них и подошли к нам.

— Кто это? — Пегги улыбнулась, посмотрев на меня, а затем на Наташу.

— Это Наташа, я забочусь о ней, — я улыбнулся, а Наташа поправила меня:

— Не совсем, но да, — она протянула руку Пегги, и та пожала её.

— Мой муж будет здесь через сек… — Пегги была прервана парой губ. Джеймс.

— Привет, Стив, вижу, ты привёл привёл девушку… — Джеймс замолчал, когда посмотрел на Наташу.

— Ах ты ж сучен… — перебил её.

— Наташа, выражения.

— Мудак, — она поднесла руку к лицу Джеймса и ударила его так сильно, что хлопок от пощечины эхом прошелся по всему помещению. Джеймс приложил руку к щеке и осторожно потёр её.

— Ты всё ещё так же сильна, вижу, ты больше не обижена на меня, — он ухмыльнулся, Наташа сжала кулаки и собиралась ударить его ещё раз, но я аккуратно взял её за руки, удерживая от этого.

— Что с тобой не так?!! — Закричала Пегги в недоумении, — Что он тебе сделал? — Она спросила.

— То, что я хотела бы забыть! — Выкрикнула Наташа, прежде чем выбежать на улицу. Я последовал за ней. Она стояла, скрестив руки и смотрела вдаль. Её волосы развевались из-за ветра.

— Наташа? — Спрашиваю я, медленно подходя к ней.

— Ты знаешь кем этот человек был для меня? — Она повернулась ко мне лицом.

— Врагом? — У меня не было другого предположения.

— Нет. Он был моим парнем. Он бросил меня, вероятно, из-за этой девушки, — сказала она с горечью.

— Мне жаль. Пегги. Она была моей девушкой. Она порвала со мной, потому что я бросил работу добровольного пожарного или солдата. Она сказала, что быть попечителем — девчачья работа. А Джеймс, или Баки, он всё ещё пожарный, поэтому, конечно, он завоевал её сердце, — объяснил я. Она слабо смеётся.

— И какого это — прийти на свадьбу своей бывшей? Потому что я знаю, что мне это не нравится, — она вздохнула.

— Неплохо. Я не знаю как ты, но я чувствую себя лучше, осознавая, что больше не люблю придурка, — я улыбнулся и увидел, как её губы слегка изогнулись в улыбке.

— Согласна.

— Тогда давай вернёмся и покажем этим дуракам, что мы выше них, — улыбнулся я, протягивая руку. Наташа медленно, нерешительно взяла меня за руку. Мы вошли в зал и все взгляды были направлены на нас. «Давай сделаем это», подумал я про себя. Дураки.


	7. Chapter 7 (Natasha's POV)

**If you love me, don't let go. If you love me, don't let go. Hold on to me, hold on to me cause I'm a little unsteady. A little _unsteady._**

**~ x Ambassadors { Unsteady }**

  
  
Мы со Стивом вошли в ресторан держась за руки. «Не могу поверить, что согласилась на это», подумала я. Когда мы вошли, все взгляды были на нас. Я посмотрела на Стива, он выглядел нервным, когда мы проходили мимо всех. Женщины перешептывались, а мужчины тихо хихикали. Мы наконец остановились, когда увидели Пегги и Джеймса, нарезающих свадебный торт. Джеймс стоял позади Пегги, держа её руку с ножом, а другой рукой обнимал её за талию. Когда Пегги взяла кусок торта и собиралась откусить, Джеймс размазал этот кусок по её лицу. Тогда Пегги взяла горсть торта в руку и сделала тоже самое с Джеймсом.  
  
— Целуй! Целуй! Целуй! — Скандировали гости. Джеймс усмехнулся, обнял Пегги и страстно поцеловал. — Ура! — Весело гудела толпа, хлопая и счастливо улыбаясь.  
  
— Они выглядят такими…  
  
— Счастливыми? — Закончила я за Стива, который лишь вздохнул.  
  
— Да… — он умолк, когда мы остановились перед танцполом.  
  
— Я собираюсь сесть, — заявила я, находя место рядом.  
  
— … Хорошо, — он колебался. Он нашел стул рядом с моим и сел. Мы наблюдали как все пары собрались группками и начали выходить на улицу.  
  
— Куда все идут? — Спросила я.  
  
— Наружу, танцы снаружи, — ответил Стив и поднялся, — идём, — он протянул руку, но я проигнорировала это и поднялась сама. Мы вышли на улицу, пары смеялись и танцевали. DJ включил «Unsteady» от x Ambassadors. Мы наблюдали, как все начали медленно танцевать под песню, а затем на танцпол вышли Пегги и Джеймс. Они, конечно, были в центре внимания, поэтому все начали танцевать вокруг них. Так вот ради кого Джеймс бросил меня? Этой девушки. Они оба явно были идиотами! Джеймс не просто бросил меня, но и заставил всплыть болезненные воспоминания о смерти моей сестры. Той _аварии_. И Пегги. Она бросила Стива ради этого придурка, который бросил меня ради неё. Я подняла глаза на Стива, который стоял и смотрел как все танцуют. Его лицо говорило обо всем. Он испытывал боль, даже ревновал. Он не мог этого скрыть, ну… Он ужасный лжец. Наконец-то я набралась смелости, оттолкнула своё упрямство и ненависть к Стиву.  
  
— Давай потанцуем, — я вздыхаю, медленно поднимаясь.  
  
— Ты хочешь танцевать? — Спросил Стив, немного удивленный моим предложением, — Я думал, ты ненавидишь танцы, — добавил он. Правда была в том, что да, я ненавидела это, потому что это заставляло меня вспомнить о Красной комнате, но сегодня я должна была забыть об этом.  
  
— Хватит об этом. Давай танцевать, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку. Я приняла её, другой рукой он обхватил меня за талию, притянув к себе. Клянусь, мы были в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Стив, наверное, заметил как я краснею, потому что он усмехнулся.  
  
— Hold, hold on, hold onto me 'Cause I'm a little unsteady… — подпевал Стив. У него был идеальный голос.  
  
— Hold, hold on, hold onto me 'Cause I'm a little unsteady… — я тоже подхватила слова, на что он улыбнулся.  
  
— У тебя красивый голос, — он ухмыльнулся, когда заправил прядь волос мне за ухо.  
  
— Я сказала танцуй, а не будь романтиком, — я огрызнулась.  
  
— Ой, ты не можешь так поступать со мной. Признай, тебе это нравится, — Стив усмехнулся.  
  
— Я ухожу, — я собиралась покинуть весь этот цирк, но Стив крепче сжал мою талию, не давая мне уйти.  
  
— Мы ещё не дотанцевали, — он поднял бровь.  
  
— Ладно, — я надулась, начиная покачиваться с ним под музыку.  
  
— Просто наслаждайся моментом. Перестань игнорировать их, — Стив посмотрел на меня с печалью в глазах.  
  
— Хорошо, но как? — Спрашиваю я.  
  
— Давай начнём с этого, — он нежно взял меня за руки и положил себе на плечи, затем снова обнял меня за талию, — вот, теперь так, — он улыбнулся, когда мы начали медленно танцевать. Незаметно Стив отвёл меня более тихое место.  
  
— Почему мы ушли? — Я спросила.  
  
— Потому что мне не нравится как все смотрят на нас, — сказал он.  
  
— Это мне нравится больше, — я едва улыбнулась.  
  
— Что, мы? — Стив пошутил.  
  
— Нет! Я имела ввиду природа, — я вздохнула.  
  
— Мне тоже, — он улыбнулся.  
  
— Назовём это знаменательным днём? — Спросила я и он кивнул.  
  
— Да, идём, — взявшись за руки и пошли к танцплощадке, — подожди, я должен кое-что сделать, — он подошел к Пегги и что-то ей сказал, от чего она задохнулась и в с ужасом посмотрела на него. Он побежал обратно, смеясь.  
  
— Что ты ей сказал? — Я спросила с любопытством.  
  
— Я сказал, что ты убийца мужчин. Они бросают один взгляд и умирают от шока, — он снова засмеялся.  
  
— Подожди, я должна кое-что сделать, — я пошла к Пегги и Джеймсу, который ели торт. Я подошла к их свадебному торту и взяла горсть.  
  
— Эй, ребята, — позвала я и, прежде чем они успели что-то сказать, бросила им в лицо торт. Пегги закричала, а Джеймс просто стоял в шоке, — у вас что-то на лице. Если я была вами, я бы это убрала. Нельзя, чтобы жених опозорился в свой главный день, — затем я подошла к паре, покрытой тортом, и размазала его по костюму жениха. И с этим я убежала со Стивом. — Давай скорее, — я хихикнула, когда мы сели в мою машину и уехали прежде чем Джеймс догнал нас. Я смеялась всю дорогу.  
  
Как только мы приехали в дом заботы, быстро забрели в мою комнату. Стив закрыл за собой дверь и прыгнул со мной на кровать. Мы смотрели в потолок и продолжали смеяться. Я села и посмотрела на него.  
  
— Ты улыбалась, — усмехнулся Стив, глядя на меня.  
  
— Это было давно, — я улыбнулась ему.  
  
— У тебя красивая улыбка. Я не знаю почему ты прячешь свою красоту, — он накрыл своей рукой мою, когда сел рядом.  
  
— За всю мою жизнь произошло столько всего, что это забрало часть настоящей меня, — у меня вот-вот потекут слёзы.  
  
— Ты больше не в прошлом, ты в настоящем, поэтому наслаждайся сегодняшним днём, — он нежно погладил меня по рукам.  
  
— Угу, — я вздохнула.  
  
— Ты должна признать, то, что ты сделала с Пегги и Джеймсом, было самой забавной вещью, которую я когда-либо видел, — он усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты думаешь? — Я улыбнулась.  
  
— Да, — он выдохнул, — ну, уже поздно, поэтому мне лучше уйти и дать тебе отдохнуть, — улыбнулся он.  
  
— Хорошо? — Я вздохнула, когда поднялась с кровати, — Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Наташа, — он наклонился и нежно поцеловал меня в щеку. Он медленно подошел к двери и открыл её. Прежде чем выйти, он посмотрел через плечо с лёгкой усмешкой, затем ушел и закрыл дверь. Сегодняшнюю ночь я никогда не забуду. День, когда я улыбнулась. Впервые с _того_ дня.


	8. Chapter 8

Я не могу поверить в то, что произошло сегодня вечером! Я не могу поверить, что Наташа впервые улыбнулась! Я был так счастлив, что даже не заметил. Как только я вошел в комнату, зазвонил телефон. Я закрыл дверь и ответил на звонок.

\- Привет.

\- Стив, сынок! Как прошла церемония? - спросила мама.

\- Всё прошло отлично! Я чувствовал себя так хорошо, - я вздохнул.

\- Как ты, сынок? Звучишь так, будто тебя поцеловала девушка, - пошутила она.

\- Конечно же, мама, Наташа и я сделали вескую вещь на свете, - я посмеялся.

\- Оу, правда? - спросила она.

\- Да, мне пора идти спать, пока, - прежде чем она успела возразить, я быстро повесил трубку. Я пошел переодеваться в пижаму. Я был в постели, и я уснул.

***

Я шел на свою обычную пробежку, как всегда. Затем он отправился в дом заботы, приготовил себе завтрак. Когда Наташа изящно танцевала, как балерина. Прежде чем войти в здание и пойти в свою комнату. После того, как занялась Наташа.

***

Я закончил с завтраком, и был готов идти к Наташе. Я забрал свой голубой пиджак и пошел к ней. Когда я подошел к её двери, музыки не было слышно, лишь тишина. Я тихо постучал и подождал несколько секунд. Ничего. Я постучал снова. Ничего. Я постучал в последний раз, прежде чем во мне начало зарождаться волнение.

— Наташа? — почти закричал я. Ответа всё ещё не было. Я взял ключи с крючка на доске у Бобби и быстро открыл дверь. Как только я вошел, то увидел Наташу, сидящую в своём кресле возле окна и смотрящую на город. Я с облегчением выдохнул и подошел, присев перед ней на колени:

— Наташа, ты испугала меня! Я думал, ты…

— Мертва? — она сказала это спокойно, без эмоций.

— Нет, я просто думал, что с тобой случилось что-то плохое, — сказал я ей. Она закатила глаза и слегка фыркнула.

— Чего ты хочешь? — холодно спросила она.

— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь раздосадованной, или вроде того, — обеспокоенно спросил я.

— Почему ты постоянно волнуешься обо мне? — она подняла бровь.

— Я присматриваю за тобой, это моя работа?

— Тогда уволься, потому что мне никто не нужен.

— Наташа, не говори так, — вздохнул я.

— Почему нет, я же должна говорить правду, не так ли? — она повернулась ко мне и посмотрела в глаза, но быстро прервала зрительный контакт.

— Ты не говоришь правду. А если да, то посмотри мне в глаза и скажи это снова.

— Ладно, может нет, но ты всё ещё меня бесишь. — Она скрестила руки и фыркнула.

— Такая упрямая иногда, — я посмеялся, — не хочешь поехать куда-нибудь?

— Например, куда?

— Куда захочешь. — я улыбнулся.

— Что насчёт похода? — она улыбнулась, что заставило меня тоже улыбнуться.

— Ты снова улыбаешься, — усмехнулся я.

— Не обольщайся, — она высунула язык.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду собираться. Когда будешь готова, я буду ждать тебя внизу в полном снаряжении, — пошутил я, поднимаясь с пола, и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Я вошел в свою комнату и быстро переоделся в джинсы, ботинки, белую футболку и коричневую кожаную куртку. Также я взял с собой кепку и солнцезащитные очки, прежде чем взять свой походный рюкзак и сложить туда еду и другие вещи.

— Готова? — я позвал Наташу из-за двери.

— Да, — она открыла дверь и вышла из своей комнаты. Она была одета в светло¬–коричневые шорты с высокой талией и белую полосатую майку, кепку, что была надета поверх её неаккуратной косы, и ботинки. Должен отметить, она выглядела мило.

\- Тогда идём, - улыбнулся я, после того, как мы взялись за руки и направились к моей машине. Я надеялся, что этот поход пройдёт хорошо. Надеюсь, никаких разбитых _сердец_ .


End file.
